


Через сны

by SilenaYa



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: AU, Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenaYa/pseuds/SilenaYa
Summary: Джеку постоянно снится один и тот же сон, в котором он слышит голос Янто, умоляющего забрать его…В работе две совершенно разные версии финала: NC-17 и PG-13





	1. Что скрывают сны

**Author's Note:**

> Hinkle. Сюжет родился при нашем общении, развился из одного предложения и тут же запросился на бумагу.

***

  
      — Джек… — шёпот за спиной. Еле слышный, почти призрачный. Голос настолько знаком, что становится больно. Янто. Его Янто, умерший так нелепо год назад. Янто Джонс, который стал в последнее время миром капитана Харкнесса и его жизнью.   
  
      Оборачиваться нельзя — это Джек помнит. В первое время, когда ему снилось подобное, он тут же спешил увидеть Янто, и всё исчезало. Растворялось в белом мареве, похожем одновременно на густой туман и удушливый дым. Сначала Джек думал, что это марево — отражение ядовитой завесы, которой дышали «456», но с каждым новым разом всё больше сомневался в своём выводе…   
  
      — Джек… забери меня отсюда, — надрывный, словно задыхающийся голос. Джеку больно слышать его таким, но он старается не пропустить ни одного звука так любимого им голоса, ни одной его интонации. Может, где-то в нём спрятана подсказка, которую он просто пока не нашёл? Не смог найти, потому что не хватило собранности, наблюдательности, хладнокровия...   
  
      Джек мучительно вслушивается не только в слова и дыхание находящегося за спиной, но и в паузы между словами, стараясь по фоновым звукам разгадать, где может находиться место, из которого Янто постоянно, раз за разом, умоляет забрать его…   
  
      Джек бы решил, что это обычные сны, если бы они не повторялись так часто.  
      Слишком часто для обычных снов, на самом деле.  
      Слишком реалистичные, чтоб им не верить.  
  
      — Джек, здесь холодно… не знаю, сколько ещё выдержу, — эта фраза каждый раз заставляет капитана съёживаться. Ему самому тут же становится нестерпимо холодно, словно душу сковывают вековые льды, а сердце заходится от боли. Паника постепенно охватывает Джека, как бы он ни пытался остаться собранным и бесстрастным. — Джек…  
  
      — Янто, — шепчет Харкнесс непослушными губами, но ни звука не слышно. Словно это странное место поглощает всё, что не принадлежит ему. Рассеивает в пространстве и времени, разбирает на атомы и впитывает, становясь ещё сильнее и гуще…   
  
      Янто…  
  
      Джек хочет понять, что происходит, но каждый раз реальность ускользает между пальцев, разбиваясь осколками, что больно впиваются осознанием всеобъемлющей беспомощности…  
  
      Джек всхлипывает и просыпается. Всегда просыпается, как бы ни хотел остаться там, рядом со своим любимым, своим милым Янто, ценность которого он понял только после того, как навсегда потерял его.   
  
      Джек не плачет после пробуждения — просто не может. Горе столь велико, что не даёт даже призрачной надежды на облегчение, что могли бы принести с собой слёзы. Не в этой жизни.   
  
      Харкнесс лежит, смотря в потолок невидящим взглядом, прислушиваясь к обычным, ничем не примечательным звукам окружающей повседневности, и мучительно пытается воспроизвести в памяти мир, который он так часто посещает в своих снах. Мир, где Янто до сих пор рядом. Мир, откуда, по словам Джонса, его до сих пор можно забрать…   


***

  
      Доктор в жизни Харкнесса всегда появляется неожиданно. Невозможно предугадать, когда они встретятся в следующий раз, и обычно это нравится капитану, хотя ждать чаще всего приходится слишком долго, по его ощущениям.  
  
      Вот и в этот раз встреча оказалась достаточно спонтанной, чтоб тот вздрогнул, когда будка проявилась прямо перед его носом.   
  
      Такого раньше не происходило.  
      Обычно он бегал за Доктором.  
      Обычно…  
  
      Но сейчас нет места обычности. Джек уже полгода не в себе. С начала этих изматывающих душу и вселяющих иррациональную надежду снов.  
  
      Джек уже не понимает, где правда, а где вымысел. Где, чёрт подери, самая что ни на есть реальная реальность!  
  
      Джек смеётся, когда Доктор спрашивает его о чём-то. Он не сразу понимает, что ему от него надо, а когда доходит, смех становится ещё более безрадостным и больным.  
  
      Оказывается, это ТАРДИС привела его к нему.  
      Как всегда, не сам.  
      Но сейчас это совершенно неважно.  
      Не после подобных снов, что сводят с ума.  
  
      Доктор ни о чём больше не спрашивает. Он просто находится рядом, наблюдая, как Джек постепенно всё больше отдаляется от понятия «нормально», переходя в разряд «почти сошёл с ума».   
  
      Сны. Боль. Потери…  
  
      Всё это если не убивает (ведь Джек бессмертен — на свою голову), то, по крайней мере, мучает и не даёт спокойно жить.   
  
      Джек не жалуется. Он, кажется, просто разучился говорить.   
      Кажется, он может вымолвить только то, что слышит во сне голосом любимого. Умершего любимого, которого не воскресить, не оживить при помощи перчаток, не превратить в зомби, которым был Оуэн. Хоть и нежить, но был…   
  
      Был…  
      Какое нелепое слово…  
      Джек надеется, что его не придётся больше примерять к небезразличным ему людям, но с болью понимает, что это невозможно. Он — бессмертен, все они — нет. Терять — его прерогатива.  
  
      Доктор смотрит.   
      Доктор наблюдает.   
  
      Джек хмурится, когда его берут под руку и отводят в ТАРДИС.   
      Джек негодует, когда его насильно заставляют лечь спать, вколов сыворотку, что обеспечит необходимый ему отдых. Без снов. Без переживаний... Без Янто рядом…  
  
      Джек не помнит, как рассказывает всё Доктору. Всё. Совершенно всё. О жизни. О смерти. О любви… и о жизни после неё… о снах, что дарят надежду и одновременно сводят с ума.   
  
      Доктор озадачен. Джек же рад, что хоть немного смог облегчить душу, что рассказал о любви, которая не даёт жить и постепенно лишает разума…  
  
      Джек был бы просто счастлив сойти с ума по этой причине…  
      Увы, его желаниям не дано осуществиться.   
  
      Пальцы погружаются в какую-то желеподобную массу, от соприкосновения с которой покалывание, как от несильных разрядов электричества. Оно распространяется на всё тело, а мозг улавливает команду, совершенно не расходящуюся с его желаниями… Думать о Янто… о мире, который снится, о голосах и запахах того мира, о звуках и ощущениях… о том, что так тесно связывает подобные невозможные своей реальностью реальности.  
  
      Это оказывается на удивление просто.   
      Думать. Вспоминать. Любить…  
  
      Закрыв глаза, Джек погружается в такой родной, ставший необходимым ему совсем недавно мир. Мир снов и еле слышного, задыхающегося голоса. Настолько родного, что хочется задержать дыхание, лишь бы расслышать каждую букву, каждый звук, каждый его вздох… лишь бы окунуться в то всепоглощающее счастье, которое Джек мог ощущать, только находясь рядом с Янто… снова почувствовав его присутствие, пусть даже и не видя его — своё счастье.   
  
      Янто…  
      Джек готов на всё ради своего валлийца.  
      Если получится… Нет, капитан запрещает себе об этом думать и только вспоминает-вспоминает-вспоминает…


	2. Найти

***

  
      Тряска прекращается неожиданно. И совершенно не так, как должна бы была.   
      Джек отчётливо понимает — что-то случилось.  
      Он лишь надеется, что это не отразилось на конечном пункте их назначения.  
  
      Доктор ругается. Он говорит, что ТАРДИС истратила почти всю энергию и нужно время, чтобы её снова можно было бы использовать…   
  
      Капитан пожимает плечами — этого добра у него навалом, но тут же вспоминает о Янто и несётся к выходу. У его валлийца, если судить по снам, времени не так уж и много.  
  
      Мир за дверями ТАРДИС похож на разлитое молоко. Белый густой туман простирается во все стороны и не даёт ничего разглядеть. Если там вообще что-то есть…   
  
      Туман настолько знакомый, что сердце Джека даёт сбой, начиная работать в усиленном режиме. Кровь шумит в ушах, в глазах темнеет от волнения… Неужели они на месте? Неужто где-то в этом тумане ждёт его милый Янто?  
  
      Последняя мысль толкает на безрассудный поступок — Джек решительно уходит в пустоту. В белое марево, окружающее их. Капитан осознаёт, что, наверное, стоило бы подождать Доктора, послушать, что он скажет, но больше нет сил терпеть. Бездействие убивает.  
  
      Отойдя на пару метров, Джек оборачивается, но ТАРДИС уже не видно. Не слышно и бормотания Доктора через её открытую дверь…   
  
      Джек не паникует. Он вспоминает о своей вечной «палочке-выручалочке» — манипуляторе временной воронки. Как ни странно, но сканирование пространства при помощи браслета даёт положительный результат.   
  
      ТАРДИС на месте. Рядом. Очень даже близко. Но кроме неё манипулятор показывает ещё одну безликую точку. В противоположной от ТАРДИС стороне, и у Джека перехватывает дыхание. Неужели…  
  
      Джек бежит к ней, даже, можно сказать, несётся, но замедляется перед тем, как сможет увидеть цель. Осторожность берёт своё, потому последние пару шагов до зоны видимости капитан проходит медленно и бесшумно. Почти крадётся, потому что вокруг — неизвестный мир и кто знает, что он может таить в себе... какие опасности подстерегают путников, неосторожно забредших сюда.  
  
      Но он зря опасается.   
  
      Чем ближе Джек подходит, тем яснее становится фигура человека, стоящего на коленях. Ссутулившегося и обхватившего себя руками, уставившегося невидящим взглядом в пол и тихо что-то бормочущего.   
  
      Янто…  
  
      И Харкнесс не выдерживает: кидается к нему, падает на колени, обнимает, целует, куда может дотянуться, шепчет что-то утешительное, сам не понимая, что… и не замечает слёз, бегущих по щекам.  
  
      Янто не реагирует. Никак. Холодок страха пробегает по позвоночнику Джека. Так не должно быть, нет! Он прислушивается к словам своей выстраданной любви, своего милого валлийца, и выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы в попытке успокоиться.   
  
      «Джек…», «Забери…», «Холодно…»  
  
      Слова из снов, повторяющиеся снова и снова, словно заезженная пластинка. Слова, что привели его сюда. Слова, повтор которых сейчас вызывает у Джека ни с чем не сравнимый ужас.  
  
      Надо собраться и начать действовать.   
      Нельзя допустить, чтоб Янто и дальше страдал, пытаясь дозваться того, кто и так уже рядом.  
  
      Джек берёт себя в руки и стаскивает шинель, накидывая её на плечи своего невозможного счастья. Обнимает. Пытается согреть. Дозваться. Капитан надеется, что это поможет. И до жути боится, что не сможет вывести Янто из так пугающего его состояния.   
  
      Какое-то время кажется, что ничего не выходит, что всё напрасно, но Харкнесс упрямый. Он не сдаётся, продолжая отогревать ледяные пальцы валлийца своими ладонями, растирать плечи, целовать горячими губами замёрзшие щёки, скулы, брови, лоб, губы… и в перерывах звать Янто, умолять его вернуться к нему.   
  
      Он же добился своего. Джек здесь, рядом. Так почему не возвращается?..  
  
      Тепло наконец-то начинает оказывать своё благоприятное воздействие. Мелкая дрожь, сотрясающая до этого тело Янто, медленно проходит. Цвет кожи становится более здоровым, и монотонный шепот, что так сильно нервировал, постепенно стихает.   
  
      Джонс медленно закрывает глаза (Харкнесс боится даже вздохнуть), а когда распахивает их, то наконец-то — НАКОНЕЦ-ТО — в них появляется осмысленное выражение.  
  
      Джек от радости готов пуститься в пляс, одновременно смеясь и плача, но он только ещё сильнее стискивает плечи валлийца. Так сильно, что, скорее всего, останутся синяки…  
  
      — Джек… — еле слышный шепот, и на доли секунды Харкнесса снова сковывает страх, что ничего не кончилось, что Джонс продолжает повторять свою жуткую речь… воззвание к нему через пространство и, возможно, время… но нет. Янто смотрит прямо на него и ждёт ответа...  
  
      — Да, Янто, это я… — ком в горле не даёт говорить. Шепот хриплый, прерывистый, с намёком на истерику… и одновременно невозможно счастливый. — Это действительно я, Янто…   
  
      Джонс улыбается. Слабая, но такая искренняя улыбка… И Джек больше не может. Просто не может и дальше находиться так далеко. Он резко притягивает Янто к себе, обнимает, вжимается в него, но всё равно кажется, что между ними — непростительно большое расстояние.  
  
      — Ты смог, Янто… — шепчет Джек прямо в ухо валлийцу, который покорно позволяет капитану делать с собой всё, что тому захочется. — Я пришёл… Ты смог.  
      

***

  
      Доктор находит их через полчаса.   
  
      Этого времени мало, чтоб полностью успокоиться, но хватает, чтобы поверить, что всё происходит на самом деле.   
  
      Джек помогает Янто встать, и они идут следом за Доктором, показывающим дорогу. И капитану совершенно не интересно, как Доктор здесь ориентируется. Белое марево кажется настолько густым, что непонятно, как им вообще можно дышать…  
  
      Джонса шатает, и Харкнесс всерьёз начинает беспокоиться о его самочувствии. Он так и не выпускает Янто из объятий, словно не может перестать касаться его и на миг, боясь снова потерять. Бред, но Джек никак не в силах избавиться от этого ощущения.  
  
      В ТАРДИС после странного мира слишком просторно, многоцветно и воздух кажется разрежённым. Привыкнуть не проблема.   
  
      Доктор, не слушая возражений, тут же отводит спутников в спальню. Не то чтоб Джек с Янто сильно сопротивлялись. Слишком измучены, слишком потрясены произошедшим… Отдых просто необходим.  
  
      Они засыпают, едва голова касается подушки. И даже во сне Джек обнимает своего милого валлийца. Просто не может не обнимать, ведь они так долго были порознь. Вечность, по ощущениям Харкнесса.   
  
      Повелитель Времени улыбается, смотря на спящих.   
      Судьба подарила им шанс на счастье, и Доктор будет не Доктор, если позволит этот шанс упустить.   
      


	3. Вернуть

***

  
      Джек просыпается дезориентированным. Требуется пара секунд и ощущение тепла другого тела рядом, чтобы всё вспомнить… один панический взгляд, и капитан верит: происходящее реально.  
  
      Харкнесс медленно выдыхает и прижимает валлийца к себе ещё крепче.   
      Счастье переполняет душу. Его так много, что, кажется, вот-вот выплеснется через край.  
      Они смогли. Они снова вместе….  
  
      Янто…  
  
      Валлиец шевелится в объятиях и открывает глаза. Секундная паника тут же сменяется улыбкой.   
  
      — Не сон… — шепчут родные губы, и Джеку хочется сцеловать с них каждый звук, каждый вдох, но вместо этого он просто улыбается ещё ослепительней и подтверждает:  
      — Да. Самая что ни на есть реальность, — и тут же, не выдерживая, впивается в столь желанные губы. — Ты смог, Янто… У тебя получилось… Мы снова вместе… Вместе… Нашёл тебя… Неужели нашёл… — в перерывах между поцелуями шепчет Джек, не в силах сдержать эмоций.  
  
      Янто отвечает так же неистово. Правда, у него достаёт силы воли остановиться, не переходя к более откровенным ласкам. Не время. Ещё ничего не известно. Вопросы не дают покоя, не дают полностью окунуться в ощущения сильных рук и жаждущих губ, почувствовать всепоглощающее возбуждение…  
  
      — Я же умер… — срывается с губ Янто, и это останавливает Джека. Капитан с сожалением отрывается от валлийца и смотрит серьёзно, слегка хмурясь.  
      — Знаю, — ровный уверенный голос. Голос человека, который готов бросить вызов даже самой смерти.  
  
      — Я помню, как взорвал «Дом Мёртвых». Вместе с Сириат… — шёпот дрожит: слишком много эмоций. — Я же должен быть мёртв.  
      — Но ты здесь, — возражает Джек, снова обнимая валлийца, даря так необходимую сейчас поддержку. — Ты — здесь.  
  
      В главный зал ТАРДИС они выходят через час, полностью приведя себя в порядок. Доктор что-то крутит на пульте управления.  
      — Вот, решил доработать одну занятную функцию, пока есть время, — вместо приветствия сообщает он бодро. — Кто знает, когда ещё выпадет свободная минутка.  
  
      Джек улыбается. Янто тоже, хоть и чувствует себя немного неуверенно.   
  
      — Долго ещё ТАРДИС не сможет улететь отсюда? — спрашивает Джек. — Как там с её зарядом?  
  
      Доктор неожиданно выпрямляется и смотрит серьёзно. Слишком серьёзно, и это не предвещает ничего хорошего.  
      — ТАРДИС уже может улететь, когда и куда угодно, только вот у нас проблемы. Большие проблемы, Джек… Мы не сможем взять Янто с собой.  
  
      Сердце Харкнесса ухает куда-то вниз, после чего, наоборот, начинает биться где-то в горле...   
      — Как не сможем? — хрипит Джек, до боли впиваясь в руку стоящего рядом Янто. Паника сковывает разум, мешая думать. — Доктор, ты же придумаешь что-нибудь, да?   
  
      Янто молчит. Он бледен, но в целом выглядит куда лучше Джека. Он предполагал нечто подобное, хотя всё равно слышать это больно.   
  
      — В нашем мире у Янто нет тела, он не сможет там жить, — грустно говорит Доктор, извиняющеся смотря на стоящих перед ним. — Только здесь, в пустоте между мирами, он материален.  
  
      Больно.  
      Джеку больно.  
      Его мир рушится. Уже в который раз.  
  
      Перед глазами плывёт, и только Янто, стоящий рядом, — такой живой, материальный Янто — дарит так необходимую сейчас точку опоры.   
  
      — Тогда я останусь здесь, вместе с ним, — не раздумывая, заявляет Харкнесс. Нет, не для того он через многое прошёл, чтоб свернуть в конце пути.  
  
      — Джек, — тут же отзывается Джонс. — Не надо…  
      — Нет, надо! — капитан поворачивается к Янто и почти кричит. — Я не оставлю тебя, слышишь! Больше никогда! Не для того… Я не выдержу…   
  
      — Но… — упрямится Янто.  
      — Нет! — Джек не хочет слушать Джонса, потому что знает, что тот снова готов пожертвовать собой. Харкнесс зол, очень зол. Но он любит… и теперь уже точно никогда не бросит его. Капитан уверен, что это правильное решение. Он останется рядом. Возможно, это единственное, что он за всю свою жизнь сделает правильного.  
  
      — Да погодите вы, — машет на них Доктор. — Я же не собираюсь улетать прямо сейчас. Возможно, что-нибудь можно придумать…  
  
      Джек смотрит на Доктора с такой надеждой, что тому становится не по себе, и он предупреждает:  
      — Я сказал только “возможно”…  
  
      — Спасибо, — вымученно улыбается Джек, и Янто эхом вторит ему.  
  
      Доктор отмахивается от них, недовольно бурча: «Ещё не за что», и снова принимается за установку, от работы над которой его оторвали. Джек с Янто переглядываются и синхронно пожимают плечами.  
  


***

  
      Уже десять дней Джек с Доктором пытаются найти возможность забрать Янто с собой. Они спорят, перерывают хранилище ТАРДИС с разнообразнейшим накопившимся за все путешествия оборудованием, перебирают все известные им теории, вплоть до самых бредовых… но ответа нет.  
  
      Янто старается не мешать им. Он тихо сидит возле панели управления ТАРДИС и ждёт своей участи. Впрочем, ему не привыкать. Терпение — это то, чем Джонс мог бы гордиться по праву.   
  
      С каждым днём Янто чувствует себя всё более тоскливо. Надежда на благополучный исход тает точно так же, как шанс найти устроившее бы всех решение стоящей перед ними проблемы. Валлиец лишь надеется, что сумеет уговорить Джека уйти вместе с Доктором, но и на это шансов почти нет…  
  
      Отчаяние накатывает волнами. Уж лучше бы он умер по-настоящему, чем быть причиной стольких проблем, но разве людям, работающим на Торчвуд, могло так повезти?   
  
      Янто следит за конструктивным диалогом двух мужчин и грустно усмехается. Он чувствует ярость и отчаяние Джека, собранность и удовольствие Доктора от трудной задачи, которую надо решить… и, неожиданно, чьё-то нетерпеливое желание поскорее убраться отсюда.  
  
      Желание настолько сильное, что у Янто сводит скулы.   
      Он резко поднимается и начинает оглядываться, пытаясь сообразить, кто может быть источником столь сильных эмоций.   
  
      Никого нет, только вот… из-под пульта управления исходит какой-то свет, с каждой секундой становящийся всё сильнее. Тёплый свет, нетерпеливый, манящий к себе.  
  
      Джонс хочет позвать спутников, привлечь их внимание к происходящему — и не может. Не получается произнести ни звука, невозможно отвести глаз. Он, словно загипнотизированный, делает шаг навстречу, потом ещё один и ещё, наклоняется…   
  
      Свет не обжигает, не делает больно — он просто есть. Он заполняет собой, дарует тепло и уверенность, что теперь всё будет хорошо.   
  
      Перед тем, как раствориться во вспышке, Янто слышит отчаянное «Нет!» Джека, ощущает его руки на своих плечах, и только после этого сознание меркнет.  
      


	4. Финал — бессмертные (NC-17, MPREG)

***

  
      Мир, оказывается, не исчез со вспышкой света, не растворился в ней.   
  
      Очнувшись, Янто обнаруживает себя лежащим на постели и Джека, сидящего возле. Безумно счастливого Джека.  
  
      — Привет, — улыбается тот так заразительно, что, даже если бы Янто захотел, то не смог бы не улыбнуться в ответ. — ТАРДИС нас перенесла.   
      — Что? — невольно вырывается у Джонса. Ему кажется, что он ослышался. Не может же такого быть…  
  
      — Да, ТАРДИС покинула межмирье, и ты до сих пор жив, — на Джека даже смотреть больно — так ослепительно тот сияет. Кажется, ещё чуть-чуть, и Харкнесса можно будет использовать вместо Солнца.   
  
      — Но как такое может быть? — шокированно бормочет Янто, всей душой желая, но боясь поверить словам своего капитана.   
      — Сердце ТАРДИС, — говорит Джек, словно это всё объясняет, и его улыбка становится ещё шире. У Янто мелькает мысль, не болят ли у Джека от такой улыбки губы. — Я стал бессмертным именно из-за него, а теперь и ты тоже.   
  
      Новость обрушивается на Янто, погребает под собой, не даёт возможности трезво мыслить.  
      Нет, бессмертие не пугает, просто… слишком это всё странно. Правда, не страннее всей его жизни.   
  
      — Бессмертный? — удивлённо моргает Янто, пытаясь переварить свалившуюся на него информацию. Джек утвердительно кивает.   
      — Доктор просканировал тебя, пока ты был без сознания, и остался недоволен, — ухмыляется Харкнесс. — Ещё одна аномалия на его голову…  
  
      — Что ж, если он настолько недоволен, пусть выскажет претензии своей ТАРДИС. Это ж она решила проблему столь кардинальным способом… — через некоторое время очень спокойно произносит Янто, невозмутимо садясь на кровати и безразлично пожимая плечами.  
  
      — Янто, ты знаешь, как сильно я тебя люблю? — вдруг спрашивает его Джек. Похоже, реакция валлийца произвела на капитана неизгладимое впечатление.  
  
      А вот от этих слов невозмутимость Янто испаряется так быстро, словно её никогда и не существовало.   
      — Джек… — зовёт своего капитана валлиец вмиг охрипшим голосом и тянется поцеловать.  
  
      Их губы встречаются на полпути, и страсть накрывает обоих с головой.   
  
      Им необходимо почувствовать, что они живы, что все проблемы в прошлом, что всё наконец-то закончилось. Всё плохое, хорошее же только начинается…  
  
      Жадные поцелуи перерастают в чуть болезненные укусы, что только распаляют и не дают облегчения. Руки Джека везде: гладят спину и пытаются расстегнуть рубашку, стискивают ягодицы и вцепляются в волосы…  
  
      В какой-то момент Янто понимает, что уже полностью обнажён и Джек выцеловывает дорожки на его нестерпимо горящей от прикосновений коже. Валлийцу тоже хочется дарить наслаждение, но возбуждение настолько велико, что он может только стонать и выгибаться под уверенными руками и настолько желанным ртом своего любимого. Своего Джека…  
  
      В момент, когда его уже болезненно напряжённый член оказывается в столь умелом и горячем рту, Янто кажется, что он вот-вот умрёт от наслаждения. Слишком острые ощущения. Запредельные. Долгожданные. Невыносимые…  
  
      Ненасытный рот продолжает ласкать его, пока умелые пальцы растягивают, подготавливая к большему. Янто не понимает, когда и где Джек нашёл смазку, но факт остаётся фактом — она есть, и Джонс благодарен за это.   
  
      Только когда начинает казаться, что он больше не выдержит, Джек заменяет свои пальцы членом, но и этого оказывается недостаточно. Янто хочется слиться с Джеком в единое целое, срастись навсегда, быть в каждой его молекуле, каждом вдохе, каждой мысли…   
  
      Темп движений нарастает, становится более дёрганым и напряжённым.   
  
      Это ни с чем не сравнимо. Чистый восторг, феерия ощущений, каскад эмоций…  
      Это гимн любви, настолько сильной и неистовой, настолько трепетной и невыразимой, что хочется одновременно плакать и смеяться.  
  
      Последние движения, пик наслаждения, взрыв чувств, смерть… и перерождение.  
  
      Приходить в себя трудно. Кажется, что из тела вынули все кости.   
  
      Джек лежит рядом и настолько счастливо улыбается, что Янто понимает: ради этого момента можно было перенести всё, что с ним случилось, и даже больше…  
      

***

  
      Они расстаются с Доктором почти сразу и целых два месяца проводят на курорте одной не очень известной планеты, целиком и полностью посвятив себя друг другу.   
  
      Им обоим требуется отдых.  
      После всего пережитого просто необходимо прийти в себя.  
      Они стараются не думать, что всё могло бы закончиться иначе.  
  
      Постепенно напряжение отпускает. Очень уж медленно и неспешно покидают полные ужаса и обречённости мысли, не дающие спокойно жить. И тут же появляется новый повод для волнений.  
  
      Янто. Его недомогание.   
      Слишком быстрая утомляемость и тошнота.  
  
      Сначала всё списывают на отравление, но чем дальше, тем труднее становится игнорировать симптомы.   
  
      Джек паникует и втайне от Янто вызывает Доктора — вдруг при воссоздании тела что-то пошло не так? Благо тот как раз ничем не занят и появляется сразу после звонка, заинтригованный почти что бессвязным лепетом друга.  
  
      При осмотре Янто сидит хмурый, и его взгляд, обращённый на Джека, не обещает тому ничего хорошего, но Харкнесс словно и не замечает этого — всё его внимание направлено на Повелителя Времени, который с каждой секундой мрачнеет всё сильнее и, кажется, готов сбежать куда подальше, только бы не видеть того, что есть…  
  
      — Скажите, что вы не занимались сексом в ТАРДИС, — вдруг стонет Доктор хрипло, и Янто с Джеком, переглянувшись, синхронно кивают.  
      — Занимались, — переводит жест не понявшему их галлифрейцу Харкнесс. И тут лицо капитана шокированно вытягивается. — Ты же не хочешь сказать, что…  
  
      Доктор как-то обречённо кивает, пытается ругаться, но его уже не слушают.  
  
      Джек смотрит на Янто с обожанием и нежной улыбкой. На очень бледного Янто, до которого только сейчас начинает доходить смысл происходящего…   
      


	5. Финал — смертные (PG-13)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо Hinkle за идею сделать обоих смертными и логичное обоснование оной. Существование этой главы - её заслуга.

***

      
      Придя в себя, Янто чувствует лишь покой и умиротворение. Он до сих пор жив, и это слегка удивляет. После всего-то, что произошло.  
  
      Рядом на кровати лежит Джек, его грудь равномерно поднимается и опускается, на губах — лёгкая беззаботная улыбка, какой Джонс у него никогда ещё не видел. Да и сам капитан удивительно безмятежен.  
  
      Янто слегка шевелится, и Харкнесс тут же открывает глаза. Джонс задаётся вопросом: а спал ли сейчас Джек или просто ждал, когда он очнётся? В любом случае, валлиец безмерно рад его видеть.  
  
      — Привет, — улыбается Янто, наблюдая за своим капитаном из-под слегка опущенных ресниц. Не хочется расставаться с чувством всепоглощающего покоя, но, видимо, скоро придётся.  
      — Привет, — отзывается Джек, с удовольствием потягиваясь и разворачиваясь к Джонсу лицом. — Знаешь, а ведь всё получилось.  
  
      — В смысле? — слегка хмурится Янто, с сожалением понимая, что дальше блаженствовать не выйдет. Проза жизни возьмёт своё…   
      — Мы выбрались из межмирья, Янто, а ты до сих пор рядом. Разве ТАРДИС не умница? — Джек улыбается. Его улыбка настолько спокойная и искренняя, что валлиец гадает, что же такого могло произойти… Не мог же капитан так реагировать на его воскрешение, в самом деле… или… мог?  
  
      — Как вышло, что… — голос не подчиняется. Ответ слишком важен, но Джек и так всё прекрасно понимает. Янто остаётся только удивляться, насколько же хорошо тот его знает.  
      — Сердце ТАРДИС, — небрежно роняет Харкнесс, словно это могло всё объяснить. — Тогда именно с помощью его энергии я стал бессмертным. Теперь же эта заимствованная когда-то энергия помогла нам не только легче выбраться из того странного места, но и вернула тебя к жизни... Я снова смертен, Янто, как и ты, и теперь смогу провести с тобой всю свою жизнь.  
  
      Новость не просто удивляет. Она шокирует.   
      Джонс не знает, как к ней относиться.  
      Джек же просто улыбается и ждёт реакцию Янто.  
  
      — Ты жалеешь, что стал смертным? — осторожно спрашивает Джонс через некоторое время. Он слишком ошарашен, чтоб суметь правильно истолковать поведение и эмоции своего капитана.   
      — Думаешь, почему я сбежал после Аббадона? — вопросом на вопрос отвечает Джек, не переставая улыбаться. — Я хотел найти способ стать смертным, чтоб остаться с тобой, Янто. На всю свою жизнь. А помочь мне в этом мог только Доктор…  
  
      — Джек… — у Янто не хватает слов, чтоб выразить всё, что он сейчас чувствует, но, кажется, слова и не нужны. Его и так прекрасно понимают.  
  
      Лёгкий поцелуй, полный нежности и любви, легко расставляет все точки над i.  
  


***

  
      Они просят Доктора вернуть их на Землю в момент, когда Джек покинул планету после истории с «Домом Мёртвых».   
  
      Самое время, чтоб начать всё с начала.   
      Разлом закрыт, друзья (жаль, что не все) — живы, возможностей отлично устроиться — хоть отбавляй.  
  
      Доктор соглашается, но ТАРДИС чудит, и они появляются на Земле на пару лет позже намеченного срока. Не то чтобы это сильно их огорчило.   
  
      Ребёнку Гвен уже восемь лет, и он очарователен. Из Риса получился прекрасный отец.   
  
      Встреча с семейством Уильямс — ошеломительна. Во всех смыслах этого слова. Шок, брань, пару раз врезали (как же без этого), бесконечное число раз обняли, а после заявили, что далеко от себя не отпустят.   
  
      Приходится искать дом там же, где поселились Гвен с Рисом. Джек с Янто не против. Место красивое и спокойное, а если захочется чего-нибудь другого… Что ж, всегда можно переехать.  
  
      В поисках активно участвует Гвен, что не удивительно. Она любит помогать. Даже когда не просят. Джек и Янто так соскучились по друзьям, что с удовольствием наблюдают за её хлопотами.  
  
      Дом их мечты находится на побережье. Небольшой двухэтажный особняк с минимумом комнат и ухоженным участком. Для семьи был бы маловат, но для двух человек — в самый раз.   
  
      Новоселье справляют в тесном кругу. Тогда же Джек признаётся, что стал смертен: они долго думали, стоит ли рассказывать свою историю или обойтись урезанной версией. Нет, Уильямсы заслужили знать всю правду. К тому же они будут видеть, как Джек стареет, и появится много вопросов. Лучше сразу рассказать и забыть.  
  
      Реакция Гвен на новость бесценна: огорчение, которое под осуждающими взглядами тут же сменяется радостью за наконец-то исполнившуюся мечту капитана. Кажется, она так и не поняла, отчего Джек так сильно хотел снова стать смертным.  
  
      В новоселье поднимается ещё один щекотливый вопрос: а как же Рианнон и остальные родственники Янто? Стоит ли им дать знать, что Джонс жив? Пока тема обсуждается, Янто сидит бледный и притихший. Кажется, он боится встречи с семьёй — ладно бы просто уехал и не давал знать о себе, но перестать общаться после своих же похорон…   
  
      Благо хоронили в закрытом гробу (непредвиденная накладка, информация от Гвен) и можно было свалить всё на ошибку. Люди же не воскресают. Правда, с сотрудниками Торчвуда эта простая истина не работает.   
  
      Все за возобновление отношений. Родная кровь как-никак, да и Янто всё-таки скучает. Хорошая у него сестра, что ни говори. Но ехать всё равно страшно.   
  
      Встречу можно было бы назвать довольно обыденной, если бы за ней не стояли предыдущие события. Джек позвонил Рианнон перед тем, как они приехали. Подготовил, как мог, и теперь наблюдал, как та отчитывает брата. Со слезами на глазах. Хорошо, что дома больше никого не было, а то было бы не избежать парочки ударов. Заслуженных.  
  
      После встречи Янто настолько счастлив, что Джек ни о чём не жалеет. Он уже давно устал от приключений, в последнее время хотелось обычного тихого семейного счастья. И наконец-то его мечта сбылась, когда он уже и надеяться перестал…   
  
      И Джек решает сделать всё от него зависящее, чтоб их с Янто счастливая жизнь продолжалась как можно дольше.  
      


End file.
